Gin Yobirin vs Rugido
Chapter 1: Gin the Child of Music As the four walked through the dark night streets of Karakura, Hayaisaru leaned over too Kin and whispered to her. "Whats up with that guy" he asked pointing to Gin Yobirin. "He is Haku's friend, almost his brother. The two met in Hanging Dog and met Ikkakku Madarame. They share a bond" said Kin glancing over to Gin who was serious. Gin stopped and glanced upwards. "I sense a rise in Spiritual Pressure" said Gin as there was a burst of light and he appeared as a Shinigami. His real body dropped to the floor and the others were confused. "What do you mean, I don't sense an-" said Kin before he eyes widened. There was a spark of Spiritual Pressure larger than anyone they had felt before. A giant hole ripped through the sky, and a Gillain Class Menos emerged. "Shit" said Hayaisaru as he and the other two entered their Shinigami persona. The Gillian opened its mouth revealing a white throne, and on it Rugido Acuatio. "Hello children, I am the Sexta Espada, Rugido Acuatio. Your aquainted I'm sure." he said without any emotion. Chapter 2: The King, By Proclaim... "Sexta, I guess he'll be pretty tough" said Gin. He held up his Zanpakuto first and spoke. "I want to fight him" said Gin with no emotion. "What!?!? By yourself" said Kin. "Let him" said Hayaisaru placing his hand on her shoulder. He nodded towards Haku, and Kin saw his face. He was amused and glad at the same time. "Gin, Go ahead. Kick his ass" said Haku leaning back and laughing. "I haven't seen you fight in a while" he finished. Gin disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the sky. "Hado #4 Byakurai" he said firing a shot of white light down on the gillian. Its skull was pierced and it slammed to the ground. As Gin glared at the rubble to check for a body. "Im up here" said Rugido causing Gin to quickly look up. Up in his face was Rugido, with a frown. He held up his hand and revealed the tan skin of his fist. From it, Black energy shot out and surronded his fist. "Bala" he said as he punched Gin in the stomach, causing him to fly back. The wall he hit, left a huge indent shaped like a circle. Gin wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up. "You act so high and mighty" said Gin falling from the wall and landing on his feet. He took stance. "I..... am King" he said holding out hid Zanpakuto. Chapter 3: The End of Gin? The two were facing eachother, with no emotion. "My Zanpakuto's name is Tategoto Go-ruden" Gin said breaking the slience. "So, I really don't care" said Rugido wiping hair from his eyes. "Sooooooo, this means that I have abilities far beyond your comprehention" said Gin. "Geki za Tentou, Tategoto Go-ruden" said Gin as a golden light shown around him. He appeared from it wielding a gold harp. "Fine then, Cero" said Rugido waving out his hand and firing a blast of energy. "Song 2: Reiki" he called strumming the strings releasing a quick melody with a long finall note. A barrier surronded him and he smirked. "My Shikai gives me an arrange of abilities." said Gin. "Fine then, Furia Tormenta" he said as he punched forward and a blast of thunder shot out. The shot rippped and burned Gin's chest, and quickly caused him to fall to the ground. He laid their with his eyes wide open. Chapter 4: Determination "Gin!" called Kin out loud as she jumped forward. As she was off the ground, Haku grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back in. "Kin! Stop it" he commanded as he pushed her behind him. "The cause of Gin's pain is that bastard right there." said Haku. "I want to go over their and kill him right know, but I know thats not what Gin wants." said Haku pointing too Gin's body. Kin and Hayaisaru looked over to see his damaged body standing on a limb. "Song #4: Heki Kaichou" he called as he played the most wicked melody ever heard. His four allies cupped their ears, and Haku smirked in approval. "You are no King" said Gin as te sound warped Rugido. He grabbed his head and fell to one knee. As the song stopped, Rugido stood up and held up his Zanpakuto. It had a purple handle and square shaped guard. "Imperar, Rey Corona" said Rugido as his Zanpakuto bursted with spiritual pressure. From the energy, his head piece grew into a large crown and his shirt ripped apart. His chest glew and was soon covered by a white chestplate and cape. His skin paled a bit and his hair changed to a light gold. "'Now am I a King" said Rugido in his Ressurection with an angry voice. Gin stood practiclly scared of the Spiritual energy off the sexta espada. Chapter 6 | Chapter 8